


Lets See How Far We've Come

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Cringe, Don't Judge Me, Elemental Magic, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Kinda, M/M, i was nine, okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: I've been writing since I was probably nine years old in 2014, and I've improved a lot since then. Sadly, I deleted lots of my older fanfictions (Including my very first one, which I'll never forgive myself for) But I still have old stories hidden throughout different fanfiction websites that prove how much I've truly improved.Each chapter is a fanfiction I wrote. I'll add the date I wrote it, where I wrote it and any other details.Saying that, I'm not looking for any criticism because again, some of these are 3+ years old and I wrote them when I was nine. I am open for criticism on any of my other fics on this website, so feel free to check them out!(This is mostly for myself to see how far I've come and yes, I haven't stopped cringing since I opened my old wattpad account)





	1. Chapter 1

Date Posted: Nov 4, 2015

Place Posted: Wattpad

Age: 10

Fandom: The Runaway Guys

* * *

 

-emile's pov-

"Hey jon! Wait up!" I yelled as I chased after jon. He was taking me to the back yard.

"Guys, look at this!" Tim exclaimed as he crouched down to what looked like a little tree.

"Should I water it?" Jon asked. They were worried about the health, but I was looking at the plant.

"Guys, it has red berries of some type on it" I tried telling them, but they were gone. Before I could get up they came back with a watering can with some water. Jon carfully watered the tree and tim held the bottem of the can.

"This is...cool!" Tim said. They all looked at the tree for a second before they decided that we would end up killing it if we keep cuddling around it. As they ran away I looked back, I could of swore that the berries were smaller then they are now...

-The next day-

I walked into the living room. As I rubbed my eyes jon grabbed my hand and tried taking me back to the tree, but he jumped when he touched my hand.

"Eme, you're hand is hot!" Jon said surprised. I touched my hands. (A.u. eme is emile's nick name to jon, it's said em-è, or em, or emi)

"I don't feel anything..." 

"Of coarse you dont, it's you're own hand!" Jon replied. Then tim came up.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Emile's hand is super hot! Is he sick?" Jon asked. It's funny how he can pretend to be strong and think that I'm dunb, but then be worried about me. Tim felt my hands for a second.

"No... he's not sick... but this is weird, eme, you're hands are really hot and ther not sweating" Tim said, cunfuzed.

"I don't feel hot at all" I said. We sat the cunfuzed. Then we agreed to go see the plant. We were all surprised when we saw the tree, twice as big as it was, with bigger red berries.

"What the-" Tim gasped. It was silent for a second, before jon screamed.

"WHAT?" Me and tim jumped up.

"Emile... I thought I saw fire...or some light from you're hands!" Jon said. I looked at my hands, totally normal.

"Jon, don't scare us like that!" Tim said. Jon was shocked and cunfuzed, but then we put our attention to the tree.

"The tree grows fast..." I said.

"It can't be the tree...nothing grows THIS fast!" Tim exclaimed. Then jon wen tup and touched a berry, tim pulled him back fast.

"What were you doing?" Tim yelled.

"I was trying to see what the berry was, I wasn't gonna eat it!" Jon said back. They started fighting. I felt an urge to pick a berry too, but I resisted it. I got the guys to go inside.I skipped inside before them, but they came inside just behind me. I spun around in happiness but the happiness was short lived when fire came out of my hands.

"WHAT THE-" I screamed and jumped back. I looked at me hands in confusion. Then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Date Posted: May 1, 2016

Place Posted: --

Place Written: Word Documents

Age: 11

Fandom: Literally kids from my class I shipped together

* * *

 

“thank you  mrs .” Winston smiled as  dian’s  mother let him into their house.  “ dian  is right up in his room, if you need anything let me know!” the older woman smiled as she closed the door behind Winston.  He made his way up the stairs where  dian’s  room is but stopped when he heard light strumming, as if from a guitar. He followed the music to  dian’s  room and sure enough,  dian  was on his bed, legs crossed and playing the guitar.  The song was unrecognizable to Winston, but he stood at the doorframe of  dian’s  room and listened closely anyway.  The song went on for half a minute before  dian  ended it with a final strum and looked up from his guitar.  Winston clapped, not too loud, but  dian  heard it and it made him jump. “What the actual-?”  dian  noticed it was Winston and put his guitar on the side of his bed. “I didn’t know you played the guitar!” Winston smiled,  waiting to be late into  dian’s  room. Dian blushed slightly and looked at the  golden yellow with red guitar. “ hehe ... it’s like a hobby.” Dian said awkwardly. “no, but that was  actually  great! ” Winston  lauhed , deciding to let himself in.  “when did you even come?”  dian  asked, putting the guitar in the corner of his room. “well, like, thirty seconds before the song ended. Did you forget that I was coming over?”  Winston joked. “well, no...  I just don’t he clock in this room!”  dian  exclaimed, ruffling Winston hair as he got into reach. “hey, can you play me another song?” Winston asked kindly, hoping  that he could get a song he understood. Dian smiled a bit, as if  thinking that what he did was worthwhile. After a second he replied, “sure!”  Winston sat on the couch by  dian  as he grabbed the guitar and started to play.


	3. Chapter 3

Date Posted: Oct 22 2016

Place Posted: Archive of our Own

Place Written: Word Documents

Age: 12

* * *

 

Age: 10  
“Look at that star, over there.” I whispered, pointing at the big dipper. Sam looked up and nodded silently.  
“That’s the big dipper. It looks like a spoon.” I smiled, looking over at my six year old brother as I felt the wet grass touch my toes. The chilled air made our breath visible, but neither of us wanted to leave.  
“Why is it called the big dipper? Is there a smaller one? A small dipper?” Sam asked after a couple seconds of silence.  
“Right underneath it there’s a small dipper.” I pointed out, feeling a shiver run through me. Sam didn’t seem to mind the freezing night. That was probably because I gave him a blanket from inside the impala that we were sitting on. Dad was asleep and I wanted to show Sam how cool the night sky is.  
“Is it called the dipper because spoons dip?” Sam asked, his eyes wide in awe. I laughed a bit and nodded.  
“Maybe.” The rest of the night was spent in silence until Sam fell asleep on the hood of the car and the moon shown in the middle of the dark sky.  
~  
Age: sixteen  
“Hey, Sammy. Look at that. It’s the –“ I nudged my brother and pointed at the stars that were just starting to show.  
“The big dipper? You show that to me every time we look at the stars, Dean.” I could hear the awe in Sam’s voice, even after going out and looking at the stars for so long. We caught the sky at the perfect time. The sun just set and the stars shone bright enough to be able to see, but it wasn’t in mid night. I took a quick glance at the door of the motel to make sure dad didn’t see us. It was just a woman leaving.  
“I heard it was called the big stripper before some douche decided to change the name.” I smiled. Sam laughed and punched my arm, causing me to laugh as well.  
“Last time you said the big dipper was you and I was the small dipper.” Sam reminded. I looked over at Sam, cuddled in his brown jacket. It was my old jacket, complete with fainted blood stains and dirt that just wouldn’t get out.  
“Well I guess that makes me a better stripper then you are.” I said, resulting in another punch to the arm. I pushed Sam back lightly and the conversation ended, the crickets filling the comforting silence. After five minutes I saw the street lights flicker on. In the distance the city lights shown. Just another thing that made me and Sam both stare at in awe. After hearing the same cricket get closer and closer I finally got up, noticing it on the ground. Slowly I eased towards it before picking it up in my hands. I shown Sam, making sure the bug couldn’t escape.  
“Cool. Do you think we can keep him?” Sam whispered, looking up at me. I shook my head.  
“Dad would flip. We can name it, though. What do you want to name it?” I asked, feeling it bounce in my hands. The calming atmosphere still stayed around, even with the buzzing cricket. A few moments of silence passed before Sam gave his answer.  
“Can we call him Cas?” I smiled and nodded before letting him go. We both whispered goodbye to Cas an we silently agreed to walk back into the motel. Not another word was spoken, and that was fine by me.  
~  
Age: 25  
I looked down the edge into the water below. I had one foot on the ground, the other on the impala. Sam was sitting on the edge of the front, staring into the sky. I took a sip from my beer before pointing it at the sky.  
“Hey, look at that. The big dipper.” I smiled, noticing how Sam did the same. The cold air made my face feel frozen, but I was having too much of a good time.  
“Or is it the big stripper?” Sam asked, chuckling after. Even after all the nights me and Sam spent under the stars, they never get boring. It’s the time when we stash the guns away, take out a beer and feel like kids again. No problems, no lying, just staring into the sky in awe as our fingers freeze.  
“Yeah, I saw her last week. Fucked her so hard her soul went to heaven and now she’s the big dipper.” I joked. Sam went to hit my arm but he missed me and he shoved my face instead. I laughed and flicked his ear, and he surprisingly didn’t fight back. We fell into silence as we stared at the sky, the lights in the distance reflecting on to the water. We stayed like that for another hour until we ran out of beer and we both got frozen solid.  
~  
Age: 36  
“Hey, look. The big dipper.” I whispered, staring up at the sky. The cold wind made my ears hurt and my eyes water.  
“It was called that because of us. I’m the big dipper and you’re the small, dipper. They made them so we can be remembered.” I added, feeling a tear fall down my cheek as I smiled. I looked over beside me, blank space going on for as far as the eye could see. Normally the nights felt colder without Sammy, but I felt warm. I didn’t pay attention to my fingers freezing, or my nose turning red. I took a sip from my beer and looked into the long grass the impala was parked beside. Crickets chirped and one bounced on the hood of the black car. I carefully picked it up.  
“I’m going to call you Sam. You and Cas can have fun, looking into the stars every night.” I whispered, letting the little bug go. I could feel myself shiver slightly, the old, torn leather jacket not doing much to protect me from the black night. I flipped the gun I was holding in my other hand and enjoyed the silence for ten more minutes. I pretended my little brother was beside me, smiling like it was the best night ever. I imagined being able to get home and see my family and friends. Bobby, Cas, Dad.  
“Can you see the stars in heaven?” I asked, looking at our initials carved into the car. S.W. and D.W.  
The answer is yes, because that night me and Sam sat on the hood of the impala, staring up at the stars in silence. The sound of our family and friends chattering in the diner filling the space of crickets, the city lights gleaming far away. The best part was our initials spelt in the sky underneath the big and small dipper. D.W. and S.W., the best hunters around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember showing this to my mom and dad and they were so amazed at how good at writing I was. Now I can tell that they were either faking it or had really, really low expectations for me.  
> This is the first fanfiction I posted on ao3!


	4. Chapter 4

 Date Posted: April 6, 2018

Place Posted: Archive of our Own

Age: 14

Fandom: Supernatural

* * *

 

It was quiet in heaven.

Castiel was sitting on a boulder, sketching the forest around him silently.

The birds chirped occasionally, but other than that, it was silent.

"Always in your own little world, eh Castiel?"

Castiel spun around before Balthazar could finish the first word, prepared to battle. Once he realized it was a fellow brother, one which was not going to fight him, Castiel relaxed. He turned around and went back to drawing his surroundings.

"I see, you're giving me the silent treatment." Balthazar nodded and walked around Castiel until he was at his right side. "You must remember, I am the one that saved your ass during the second war," he reminded.

Castiel scoffed. "And nearly killed me in the third," He muttered. There was silence, both waiting for the other to speak. Castiel looked down at his paper and up at Balthazar a few times before stating "If you're going to irritate me, at least let me draw you whilst you do so."

Balthazar chuckled, his gaze catching with Castiels."Sure. Just tell me where to sit."

Castiel pointed at a log a few meters in front of him and Balthazar walked towards it, sitting down where Castiel can look at him without moving his head.

It was silent once again. Balthazar took breathes that he did not need while Castiel was still, getting every line on his page down perfectly.

"You seem to have a thing for nature."

"Hmm"

"Always drawing it, or at least spending your time in it. I don't fully understand the appeal. I mean, you've been here a few hundred times in your life, yet you still come here and want to draw it, like you're afraid you'll lose a detail." Balthazar looked around the place. Any time when Castiel wasn't working he would walk around and take in nature. Before it was earth, until the garrison said that they can't have humans spotting him. Now, Castiel walks in circles around the forests surrounding heaven. "Tell me, what do you do with all your art?"

"Some I will bury," Castiel spoke "In the same spot I drew it in. Other's I will keep."

"Why?"

Castiel looked up, studying Balthazar. "Just in case."

"In case of what?"

"Does every action need to have a motive behind it?"

"No, but I find it very surprising that an angel would draw the same group of trees in different angles repeatedly, instead of practicing their skills or doing extra work in the garrison."

Castiel was silent, not looking up from the paper. The pencil made scratching noises against the rough object.

"Are you afraid that you will lose this, Castiel?"

Castiel stiffened, but otherwise didn't move. Balthazar watched every muscle. "I don't understand what you mean."

"This. This peace, this comfort. A place you can hide away and not be monitored under the judging eyes of others." Balthazar paused. "You're afraid of becoming lost in the sound,"

This time Castiel stopped drawing, still looking determinedly at the paper.

"I quite admire you Castiel. You're different. Angels believe that to exist you need to be understood. You need to have meaning, an you need to fit a certain rule. You don't. You break all the rules once known, and for that reason, they despise you. You had a different thought process from the others. You thought that paying attention to the beautiful things in life was more important than doing your studies. They were scared, so they tried to change you. They tried to contort you into something they understood, and once they realized that they were failing they started to push you away. They called you an abomination. They called you a mistake."

Balthazar looked to see that Castiel was finishing up the final lines.

"But you... you never thought that all mistakes were bad. You believed that there was good in everyone." Balthazar stood up once he saw Castiel put his pencil down. "Everyone except you." Instead of walking up to Castiel he turned to a tree and ran his fingers on the moss.

"I believe you are good. When the others called you a monster I called you Castiel. You are unique." Balthazar walked towards Castiel, who was watching his every movements. "Maybe you were never told by anyone that they loved you, and maybe they didn't. But you should know one thing; I love you." Balthazar peered at Catiel's drawing to find a picture - perfect version of himself on the paper. Not just that, but detail. Detail in everything. Castiel saw detail like no angel saw before.

"Good job, Castiel." Balthazar smiled and with that he flew away, leaving nothing to show that he was ever there.

The bird chirped a song and Castiel counted the notes as he looked at the paper in his hands.

Castiel pocketed his sketchbook.

That was an art piece he was going to keep.


End file.
